Savage Dragon
The Savage Dragon é uma série de histórias em quadrinhos da editora americana Image Comics. As histórias do personagem relatam as aventuras de um agente super-herói da polícia de Chicago, Estados Unidos, chamado simplesmente de Dragon. Hellboy faz participações em quatro edições com histórias fora da continuidade da série principal do Universo Hellboy. História da Publicação Hellboy participa ao todo de quatro edições da série Savage Dragon, com sua estréia no arco das edições #34–#35 (Dezembro 1996 e Fevereiro de 1997) e faz participações especiais na edição #41 (Setembro de 1997) e #51 (Julho de 1998). O arco do Hellboy e Savage Dragon foi recolhido em uma edição paperback Savage Dragon / Hellboy em Outubro de 2002. História da Publicação no Brasil Foram publicadas as edições #34 em Fevereiro de 2001 e #35 em Março de 2001 pela Pandora Books Edições com Participação de Hellboy Edição #34 3 de novembro de 1952. O Partido Nazista voltou na Romênia e o investigador paranormal conhecido como Hellboy é despachado para acabar com seus planos. Adolf Hitler vestiu uma traje robótico de batalha e luta contra o herói diretamente, mas o peito de sua armadura começa a brilhar. Hellboy sente que uma explosão está chegando e foge da cena anterior à enorme detonação. Ele é aconselhado por seus colegas para manter o envolvimento de Hitler em segredo conforme o chefe do ditador está afastado. Ele é captado por Baron Blitzkrieg, que declara que Hitler tinha sido tolo em assumir a luta pessoalmente, mas espera salvar pelo menos seu cérebro. 21 de dezembro de 1996, Chicago, Illinois. BrainiApe desperta e encontrar-se trancado em nova sede do Círculo Vicioso de Pipetown. PowerHouse informa que um monte de trabalho duro foi realizado a fim de restaurar BrainiApe após seu confronto durante um assalto a banco. CyberFace deseja sugere fazer as pazes e soltar BrainiApe caso ele confronte e elimine Dragon. Este pedido é rejeitado, mas salienta-se que, se BrainiApe não concordar com a missão, em seguida, ele permanecerá preso permanentemente. O processo de ressurreição através de Projeto: Born Again para CyberFace é revelado ter sido um fracasso parcial pois ele está rapidamente em decomposição. Abner Cadaver acredita que há apenas alguns dias restantes antes que ele esteja morto mais uma vez e ele não poderá usar seus poderes para restaurá-lo completamente. Em vez disso, Cadaver envia uma intimação para a Legião de Mortos-vivos na esperança de que um entre eles terá a chave para salvar o seu líder. CyberFace é então confrontado em seus aposentos por Horde. A menos que CyberFace encontre uma maneira de estender a sua vida útil, Horde vai um passo à frente das sombras e assume o controle do Círculo Vicioso. Avançando para o dia de Natal, Dragon está comemorando as férias com Frank e sua família. Esta é a primeira vez em um par de anos que eles foram capazes de fazer isso considerando em um ano Frank estava escondido em New Orleans e no outro Dragon ficou preso em uma chaminé industrial. Alex Wilde entrega um presente para o Dragon, esperando animá-lo um pouco após a recente morte de seu filho. Ela recusa a oportunidade de ficar para o jantar devido a um compromisso anterior com Chris Robinson. Em um terreno de trem em Chicago, Hellboy entrevista Fred Zumbi sobre a população dos mortos-vivos estarem em um aumento maciço na cidade. A conversa é interrompida por Zombie John que acusa Hellboy de ter matado sua irmã. Os dois zumbis acabam brigando um contra o outro enquanto Hellboy encontra-se rodeado de mulheres vampiras. Uma chamada de emergência logo os irrompe e Frank se prepara para partir e lidar com o caos que está na cidade causado pelos seres super-poderosos, mas Dragon insiste que ele deve ficar com sua família. Ao invés disso, Dragon cuidará do problema por conta própria e chega assim no terreno enquanto Hellboy está lutando contra uma grande múmia. Dragon descobre que ele não tem nenhum controle sobre seu corpo que deixa-o vulnerável a um trem que esta sendo jogado nele pela Grande Múmia. Hellboy dispara uma arma que explode ambos os combatentes, mas Dragon eventualmente emerge dos destroços. Dragon começa a conversar com Hellboy, mas BrainiApe se envolve, estendendo seu controle sobre a Dragon e também manipulando os movimentos de Hellboy. A dupla começou a brigar enquanto os membros do Círculo Vicioso que estavam assistindo a tudo, partem satisfeitos pela quantidade de criaturas mortas-vivas que irão proporcionar-lhes a chave para salvar CyberFace. BrainiApe reconhece Hellboy que reinicia instantaneamente suas memórias de sua vida passada, revelando que ele costumava ser Adolf Hitler. O CyberFace doente é levado perante a multidão de zumbis, vampiros e outras criaturas conforme Dataman começa a estudá-lo. PowerHouse está preocupado com o tempo e como não há muito antes de seu líder morrer. Como eles debater possibilidades, uma das vampiras dá passo à frente e se voluntaria para tentar salvar CyberFace, mordendo seu pescoço com suas presas... Edição #35 BrainiApe recebe a lembrança cheia de sua vida passada, recordando a sua história com Adolf Hitler e como ele entrou em confronto com Hellboy de volta em 1952. Esta batalha o tinha deixado como um cérebro sem corpo que foi anexado a um macaco por cientistas leais a ele. A radiação e drogas utilizadas no processo apagado as memórias de Hitler e mataram aqueles que tinham salvado sua vida. Ele havia sido deixado em um estado mental infantil e foi levado para os Estados Unidos como uma aberração e, eventualmente, tornou-se um capanga do Círculo Vicioso sendo chamado de BrainiApe. Com a oportunidade de vingança apresentada a ele, BrainiApe age e toma posse dos corpos do Dragon e de Hellboy. Os dois heróis são obrigados a lutar um contra o outro e logo se torna dolorosamente claro que Dragon é muito superior ao Hellboy em termos de força. Ele logo toma a vantagem, mas quando um caminhão de carga é notado, Dragon coloca em um pouco mais de esforço em um equipamento que lhes permite saltar claramente da influência telepática do vilão. A mordida da vampira não teve nenhum efeito sobre o estado de CyberFace e assim Zombie John voluntaria seus serviços, só para ter Zumbi Fred se opondo a ele. Os dois zombies se confrontam mais uma vez, deixando Dataman solicitar a assistência de Abner Cadaver. O feiticeiro Morto-vivo não pode conceber uma maneira de realizar seus objetivos e espera que sua convocação irá atrair mais criaturas que podem conter a solução. Dragon e Hellboy sofrem um acidente na carona devido ao excesso de velocidade e destração do motorista, enviando os heróis para baixo no lago Michigan, sendo acompanhados por BrainiApe. Eles começam a lutar novamente quando um monstro marinho gigante emerge das profundezas e engole os dois. Esta criatura, em seguida, ignora os comandos de BrainiApe e faz o seu caminho em direção Pipetown para responder ao chamado de Cadaver. Com nenhuma outra solução óbvia em si apresentada, Cadaver opta por absorver uma parcela da força de vital de cada um dos presentes e infundi-la em CyberFace. Ele é restaurado para a sua forma original, embora Cadaver confesse não saber se sua condição é estável e sugere que Dataman realize uma série de testes. LowBlow interrompe a discussão para informá-los sobre o monstro marinho gigante se aproximando na sua localização. Os heróis engolidos encontram-se no estômago do monstro e são atacados por um bando de piratas de esqueleto. Dragon está confuso a respeito de como piratas terminaram em um lago, mas dá de ombros para este pensamento enquanto ele e Hellboy destroem seus agressores. A convocação enviada pelo Cadaver é anulada e a criatura se vira e volta em direção ao Lago Michigan. Abe Sapien é contatado pela B.P.D.P. para ajudar no caso, mas ele simplesmente chama na Força Aérea que atira e mata o monstro. Como os colapsos gigantes do monstro do mar caindo de bruços no lago, Hellboy observa que eles não podem escapar pela cabeça da criatura por causa da água estava entrando. Em vez disso, ele leva Dragon para o intestino grosso e eles são forçados a escapar através do seu ânus. Uma vez de volta ao mundo exterior, Dragon ataca BrainiApe cujos poderes já não têm qualquer efeito sobre ele. Hellboy permanece sob a influência, mas ele está temporariamente selado dentro de um ônibus escolar. Dragon é aconselhado por Hellboy para arrancar a bolha de proteção em torno da cabeça de BrainiApe mas quando o cérebro voa, ele revela que tem braços e pernas pequenas que lhe permitem mover de forma independente. Hellboy perde vários tiros no cérebro de Hitler, mas Dragon o acerta jogando uma faca e espetando o cérebro a uma parede. Hellboy felicita Dragon e ainda oferece-lhe um emprego com o governo. Dragon agradece e faz piadas que depois deste caso ele pode muito bem estar à procura de um novo emprego. Edição #41 President Clinton finally gets to meet one of his greatest idols in the form of SuperPatriot as he welcomes him and the rest of the newly formed Special Operations Strikeforce to the White House. It is pointed out to him that it is Dragon that is running the team, not SuperPatriot. Hawkins attempts to introduce Dragon to Clinton but he is not interested, preferring to witness the President getting verbally abused by SuperPatriot over the actions of the government to Third World nations. Hawkins grows frustrated with Dragon but is cheered up when Barbaric expressed a huge interest in being marketed as a celebrity. Barbaric is enthusiastic about being a brand name just like the members of Youngblood were, despite Dragon’s adamant stance against such actions. He also notes that the extra money would really help when Ricochet and he have their unborn child. Hawkins is horrified by the prospect of trying to market two youngsters with a child born out of wedlock and advises him to get married before Ricochet’s bump starts to show. At the S.O.S. compound, an angry Rapture confronts Dragon over the inclusion of Jennifer Murphy within the team. She accuses her ex-boyfriend of recruiting her solely to upset her but this theory is rejected outright. Dragon points out that they are no longer together and he can do anything he desires but also Rapture and Smasher will not even be working together anytime soon as they are on completely different teams at the moment. Barbaric makes a desperate proposal of marriage to Ricochet and is relieved when she accepts. He then gives Hawkins a signal that their plan is in motion and they can now start preparing a toy deal. Barbaric goes to see Dragon and interrupts a training session between him and Smasher. He asks that Dragon be his best man and states that SuperPatriot is going to be giving Ricochet away at the altar. As he is getting his haircut changed to improve his image, Barbaric is confronted by Ricochet after she discovers the identities of some of the people he has invited to their wedding. A huge number of heroes have been invited as Barbaric wants to recreate other famous weddings between superheroes. It is pointed out that those events always ended in disaster and he agrees to rein it in, despite having taken out a full page advert in a newspaper for their ceremony. The day of the wedding finally arrives and Dragon joins Barbaric in welcoming the wedding guests which consist of all kinds of superheroes. Hellboy is amongst the crowd and he gets to talking with Dragon about government work, offering the chance for Dragon to move over to the B.P.R.D. so that he can avoid the spandex costume situation. As the ceremony is about to commence, a number of villains carry out an assault but the sheer number of heroes present causes it to be a fairly one-sided affair. Ricochet screams for the violence to end as it is ruining her special day and all of the combatants soon stand down. The priest finally gets to carry out the ceremony and Barbaric and Ricochet are soon married. Ricochet throws her flowers which are caught by Smasher before Barbaric removers her garter belt. As he and Ricochet tease with one another about their wedding night, the garter is thrown out towards the male guests. It ends up landing atop Dragon’s fin, something that hardly amuses him. Edição #51 She-Dragon declares that Dragon cannot possibly be dead but William Jonson disagrees, talking about how Abner Cadaver dissolved him into nothing. Barbaric picks up the head of the villain and crushes it into powder. Rock berates his teammate, pointing out that his status as one of the undead meant that there had been a chance for them to restore him and have the spell that killed Dragon reversed. The power gloves are reclaimed by She-Dragon but one of them is snatched from her grasp by Vein who is still inexplicably loyal to Horde. She attempts to escape but She-Dragon swiftly renders her unconscious. Alex Wilde surveys the dead leeches and states that although Horde is dead, she is positive that she saw someone else that had been hidden beneath all of the leeches. Frank Darling does his best to comfort Alex as the death of Dragon finally overcomes her emotions. She-Dragon points out that Dragon may regenerate from his severed arm or perhaps they could clone him but this false hope does little but upset those around her. After she returns to her apartment, She-Dragon is surprised to find Chris Robinson inside who introduces her to his brother, Bludgeon. He was the person that she had Chelsea Nirvana transform during the Gang War when she was in possession of Johnny Redbeard’s powers. She-Dragon is asked about her creator’s history and she recites her own origins. Amy Belcher’s mother died as she gave birth to her which meant that her father resented her from the moment she was born. He abused Amy both physically and emotionally all her life and when she turned fifteen, Amy was admitted to hospital. Her father had been hit with a strange chemical during the Vietnam War and it passed onto her, leaving her deathly ill. Redbeard chose Amy to become one of his creations and she was transformed into Sensation. Sensation acted as a kind of play-thing to Redbeard but he ended up being similar to her father in terms of abuse. When she began hearing voices in her head, Redbeard grew tired of Sensation and severed their relationship. Sensation continued to communicate with the Eternal Youths of Darkworld and eventually joined up with other cast-offs in forming the Nixed Men. They were soon arrested by Dragon and sent to prison. The mental issues that Sensation suffered meant that she got psychiatric help and when the voices stopped talking to her, she was released. Sensation took on the name She-Dragon and tried for months to join the Chicago Police Department. This goal was eventually realised when Captain Mendosa hired her to be an incompetent replacement for Dragon but Chris’s training helped turn her around. Despite Mendosa being kicked off of the force for corruption, She-Dragon was allowed to remain. With the story ended, She-Dragon suggests that if Bludgeon no longer wishes to have his powers then he should seek out his old teammate Negate. This advice is ignored and Bludgeon unhappily departs. A funeral service is held for Dragon where many of his friends attend to pay their respects. Alex informs Smasher that Dragon truly loved her and that he wanted to say something to her back when they were travelling in space. He opted out of saying anything as he felt it would have been inappropriate given the circumstances. Mildred Darling comforts her husband and points out that if it was not for him then Dragon may have never gotten a chance of a decent life. SuperPatriot blames himself for the death as he had decided not to accompany the S.O.S. to Chicago to protect Dragon. Ann Stevens bids farewell to Dragon before Barbaric approaches her and states that her decision not to join the S.O.S. seems like a wise choice now. Ricochet is upset that Dragon never even got to meet her baby girl while Horridus is upset simply because another nice person has died. Kill-Cat takes the opportunity to offer his condolences to Dart over losing her legs before spoiling the moment by commenting on Rita Medermade’s breasts. Rita has to shut William Jonson up as he becomes increasingly paranoid that his brother would choose this time to kill them both. Zeus summons his beloved son to his throne room where he outlines to Herakles an important mission that must be carried out for the Elder Gods. He has two months to assemble a team to seek out any offspring of the Gods and return them to Godworld to live. It has been decided that their presence on Earth is a form of interference in mortal affairs and this situation must be resolved soon. She-Dragon nervously tries to ask Chris Robinson out on a date but her babbling eventually prompts Chris to ask the question for her. As the two chat together, Alex watches on with disappointment but William points out that she broke up with Chris and she should leave it alone. She-Dragon is shocked to discover that the Eternal Youths still live as they enter the precinct in search of her. The Eternal Youths reveal that they hail from this reality and that they were in communication with the Darkworld counterpart of She-Dragon. They have come in search of She-Dragon so that she can help protect them against enemies that are stalking them. This discussion is ended when the stalkers reveal themselves to be Herakles arrives with his team. The God Squad announce their mission statement and prepare to take custody of the Eternal Youths… Galeria Savagem Dragon 34 BR.jpg|Versão brasileira da edição #34 Savagem Dragon 35 BR.jpg|Versão brasileira da edição #35 Poster Savagem Dragon 34.jpg|Pôster da capa de Savagem Dragon edição #34 Poster Savagem Dragon 35.jpg|Pôster da capa de Savagem Dragon edição #35 Categoria:Histórias fora da continuidade